Everything at its own time
by Ready
Summary: Lors d’une attaque à la lisière de la forêt , Harry dévie un Avada Kedavra et reçoit la vision d’une jeune fille de 16 ans. Il est envoyé à l’infirmerie mais il s’évanouit de douleur et se retrouve au beau milieu d’un lac , mille ans plus tôt affublé d’un
1. Le Retour de la Descendante

Titre : Everything at its own time Auteur : Ready 

Résumé : Lors d'une attaque à la lisière de la forêt , Harry dévie un Avada Kedavra et reçoit la vision d'une jeune fille de 16 ans. Il est envoyé à l'infirmerie mais il s'évanouit de douleur et se retrouve au beau milieu d'un lac , mille ans plus tôt affublé d'un héritage plutôt encombrant.

Note de l'auteur : C'est ma première fic , alors indulgence s'il vous plaît. Je ne demande qu'une seule chose au lecteur : son avis. La base de l'histoire est tiré du 'Pas de Merlin' de Jean Luis Fetjaine.

Le chapitre est court , mais je teste juste pour voir si ça plaît et peut-être que je la continuerai ou peut-être que je la supprimerai , tout dépendra de votre avis

Bien ! La mise au point est faite , passons aux avertissements !

ATTENTION 

Pour votre santé psychologique , il est fort recommandé de rebrousser chemin tant qu'il en est encore temps (Ouch ! Mauvais , le jeu de mots ) La direction ainsi que moi-même refusons toute responsabilité en cas de trouble du morale grave.

Vous êtes encore là ?

Vous êtes sûr de ce que vous faîtes ?

Bien , on vous aura prévenus. Passons à l'histoire 

oO§§Oo

_Une ombre furtive passa._

_Le temps sembla s'arrêter , figeant le sort émeraude._

_Une cloche retentissant dans le noir le fit sursauter._

_Puis une jeune fille. Très belle avec ses longs cheveux noirs._

_Elle était habillée de rouge , récitant sa litanie avec conviction_

_« Chaque chose en son temps , le temps est à sa place. Rejoins-moi… »_

_Le garçon sentait son sang bouillir dans ses veines tandis qu'il observait le sort vert se diriger inexorablement vers lui ._

_Mais maintenant , il était en sécurité ._

_Elle était là._

« - Harry , réveille toi ! »

Harry put enfin respirer dans un grand râle tandis que le visage de Ron apparaissait .

Il sentit avec soulagement l'air emplir ses poumons , trouvant son chemin dans le corps du brun.

De nouveau la sensation… 

Harry regardait avec placidité le Gryffondor qui avait posé sa main sur son front.

_« -Harry , tu es brûlant…brûlant…brûlant » _

La voix de Ron retentissait à ses oreilles , lointaine et déformée.

Les ténèbres l'enveloppèrent de nouveau.

oO§§Oo

Harry se réveilla en sursaut , hurlant de douleur.

Il pouvait sentir son sang bouillonner dans ses veines tel une eau sur le feu.

Il sentait un martèlement furieux battre au niveau de son bas-ventre.

Il fut parcourut de spasme , n'arrivant pas à comprendre les paroles de l'infirmière qui se tenait à ses côtés.

Des os se déplaçaient , se remettaient en place , se modifiaient se liquéfiaient.

Les murs blancs de l'infirmerie tournèrent , le peu de couleur de la salle stérilisée tournèrent pour ne former plus qu'une bande de couleur.

_Puis , les ténèbres… Une nouvelle fois._

Un grand soulagement , alors que la douleur se retirait , l'assaillit.

Il ressentait un grand froid .

Il ouvrit les yeux et constata alors qu'il était la tête sous l'eau.

Il releva la tête et aperçut la lumière du jour qui ne paraissait pas très éloignée .

D'une brasse énergique , il entama sa remontée.

Où est-ce que je suis ? se dit-il une fois arrivé à la surface.

oO§§Oo

Goddric abattit sa main sur l'épaule de son ami.

« - Pourquoi est-ce que tu fait ça ? Tu avais promis ! »

L'autre garçon tordit ses mains avec nervosité.

Ils se trouvaient dans la clairière de Hoodlum.

« - C'est pas moi c'est Rowena ! »

Goddric leva les yeux au ciel.

« - Salazar , t'es un menteur et un gamin… »

Le garçon aux cheveux noirs grogna et se retourna se dirigeant vers le lac du Calamar.

Godric ricana avant d'emboîter le pas à son compagnon .

Soudain , une tache d'un jaune d'or se forma à l'horizon , accompagné d'un cri strident.

« -SAAAAAL' ! GODRIIIIIC ! OU ETES VOOOOOUUS ? »

Salazar et Goddric parurent horrifiés.

« -Oh non ! Le mastodonte arrive ! Fuyons !

Plutôt deux fois qu'une , oui ! »

Ils se précipitèrent vers la Forêt Sombre comme aimaient à l'appeler les roturiers de Pré-au-Lard.

Il coururent à en perdre haleine , jetant fréquemment des coups d'œils derrière aux.

Enfin , ils ralentirent.

« -On l'a semé , tu crois ? » demanda Gryffondor entre deux halètements.

Salazar s'affala à terre avec la grâce d'un éléphant dans un magasin de porcelaine.

Il respira un grand coup et se décida à répondre.

« -Je pense que oui. Helga n'est pas très rapide et elle ne nous avait pas aperçut.

C'est vraiment un boulet ! » 'Mais c'est ça qui fait son charme'

Salazar l'observa d'un œil moqueur. Il haussa un sourcil et se redressa observant ses ongles avec un intérêt feint.

« -Et c'est ça qui fait son charme hein ? » lâcha-t-il avec innocence.

Le blond eut alors la décence de rougir jusqu'à prendre la couleur de sa robe de sorcier.

Il avait encore dévoilé ses pensées à voix haute.

Il s'apprêtait à répondre lorsque son regard se figea , la bouche ouverte et les yeux écarquillés.

Salazar se releva et observa le blond .

« -Goddric ? Oh , Goddric ! »

Il se plaça à côté de son ami et suivit son regard pour tomber sur la partie du lac enfoncée dans la forêt Sombre.

« -Qu'est-ce que tu regardes ? Je vois rien du… »

Il s'arrêta . Quelqu'un était dans l'eau. Plus précisément , une fille de leur âge .

Elle était près du bord et sortait de l'eau.

Ses longs cheveux noirs étaient trempés et répandaient de l'eau autour de ses pieds nus.

Elle avait une peau de porcelaine et des jambes fines et frêles.

Mais ce qui complétait le tableau était ses yeux. Deux émeraudes étincelant sous des cils noirs élégamment recourbés.

Elle était vêtue en tout et pour tout d'une chemise de nuit blanche et longue qui était détrempée et collait à ses formes délicates.

Alors , Salazar se lança à son tour dans l'imitation du poisson rouge.

oO§§Oo

Harry était perplexe , il ne savait absolument pas où il était.

Les arbres massifs dominaient de toute leur hauteur la surface du lac .

En vain , apparemment , car la lumière du soleil transperçait abondamment les barrière naturelles qu'offraient les arbres.

Le brun fut alors au comble de l'étonnement lorsqu'il remarqua qu'il n'avait pas de lunettes mais que sa vue était parfaitement stable et nette.

Il passa ses bras autour de sa poitrine et sentit une résistance inhabituelle.

Il regarda sous son t-shirt avec curiosité et poussa un hurlement.

JE SUIS UNE FILLE ! C'est tout bonnement inimaginable , chimérique , impensable , utopique… Bref , c'est IMPOSSIBLE !

Harry se laissa tomber à genoux sonné .

Puis il se souvint…


	2. Les Caprices des Elus

Xxx : Désolée pour la reprise , c'est parce que j'adore ça , sinon , c'est sympa les encouragements

Soraya : Tu crois vraiment que c'est prometteur sourire mesquin et pour les fautes , c'est parce que je suis la meilleure en orthographe (SUPER-MODESTE 2 LE RE-RETOUR)

Nellou : Et bien , ; voilà la suite et pour ce qui va se passer , soit servie !

Moumoune : T'es une fan de Ann et puis après de moi ? C sympa , c'est la première fois qu'on me fait le coup ! (: P)

Mione2 : Maintenant la suite !

Ann Black : Ann , t'es morte ! Déjà le coup de la cellule c'était pas sympa ! (Ann : Tu l'as pas repris pour la ligue des allumés extraterrestres , toi ? Ready : Je vois pas de quoi tu parles , petite…)

Hermy73 : Ouais , j'adore le voir en ce qu'il n'est pas réellement ! Gniark ! Je fais pas partie du club des sadiques pour rien !

Onarluca : Et bien voici ton souhait exaucé ! Le bon génie Ready te donne la suite de l'intéressant début ! lol

Narda : Tu es sûre que tu la veux la suite ? Parce que je crois bien que je l'ai perdue ,héhéhé rire gêné Je plaisantes… -.-o

Celagund : C'est vrai qu'on a trop tendance à les imaginer sérieux. Après tout , avant d'être fondateurs , ils sont comme les autres , ils ont droit à une vie d'adolescent normal , après tout !

Cloclo90 : Tu trouves vraiment qu'elle est trop bien ? Et bien et bien , Ann tu as une rivale …

Joralie : Le fait qu'il soit au temps des fondateurs est tout à fait prévu , il est une réincarnation , il doit retrouver la partie du passé qui se trouve au temps des fondateurs , et puis je trouvais que c'était une bonne idée (Moi j'ai des idées originales ! N'est-ce pas Ann ?)

Flo : Ben Flo , tu vas être servie ! Y'a plein de blondes dans mon histoires sourire sadique et Harry va les faire souffrir ! lol Et tu sais , je ne suis pas très courageuse donc j'aurais grand besoin de tes encouragements .

Imaginarynight : Je savais pas que c'était si original que ça cette idée ! Si j'avais su , j'aurais pris plus banal ! (Nan j' plaisante !)

Vestrit : Vous aimez bien hein ? Le fait de voir Harry en jupe ?

Chapitre 2 : Les Caprices des Elus

Le temps était au beau fixe depuis quelques temps.

Aucun nuage , un soleil éclatant illuminait la verte pelouse du parc de Poudlard.

De frêles fleurs sauvages éparses donnaient quelques teintes chaudes à la clairière surpeuplée.

On n'avait connu de temps aussi doux à Poudlard en Octobre depuis des lustres.

Et ce caprice de la nature semblait vouloir continuer à installer son charme dans les allentours de Pré-au-Lard et Poudlard.

Les élèves étaient paresseusement allongés au soleil , profitant du temps fantaisiste pour se reposer et se ressourcer .

Les vacances avaient pointé le bout de leur nez et les élèves acceptaient avec soulagement les heures passées à ne rien faire , les doigts de pieds en éventail.

Mais une personne était préoccupée.

Elle marchait d'un pas nerveux et raide contre la berge du lac.

On pouvait entendre ses soupirs à fendre l'âme se déclencher à chaque nouvelle fissure dans son esprit torturé.

Il voyait sans cesse cette fille rire , accompagnée d'un grand homme aux cheveux bruns.

Elle était recouverte d'un grand manteau rouge lourd et épais , elle se déplaçait avec prestance et ses yeux brillaient d'un éclat profond.

Puis une nouvelle image s'imposa à son esprit.

Harry Potter tomba à terre le visage entre les mains , le cœur battant la chamade tandis que l'image d'un garçon aux longs cheveux noirs s'ancrait dans sa rétine.

« -Emrys Myrddin… balbutia-t-il alors que des gouttes de sueur brouillait sa vision. »

_« Harry ! »_

…

_« Harry ne lutte pas ! » _

…

_« Tu as peur , mais il faut que tu sache ! »_

La voix de la jeune fille résonnait dans sa tête , lui procurant un mal de tête gargantuesque .

« -Je ne veux rien savoir , je veux juste la paix… Je veux revoir Sirius… murmura Harry en laissant quelques larmes échouer sur l'herbe verte. »

oO§§Oo

Salazar regarda la jeune fille tomber à terre , avec hébétude .

Des pas résonnèrent dans son dos , rapides et peu légers.

« - Ah je vous trouve enfin ! Ca fait depuis au moins une heure que je vous cherche , vous savez ? »

La voix aiguë de son amie lui vrilla les tympans et il lui lança un regard noir digne de sa famille avant de retourner à sa 'contemplation' avec perplexité.

Comme dans un rêve , il vit la jeune fille lever les yeux et planter ses émeraudes dans les améthystes du jeune Serpentard.

Celui-ci sursauta et rougit furieusement tandis qu'un air penaud s'installait sur son visage.

Goddric tentait désespérément de se défaire de l'étreinte suffocante de la jeune Pouffsouffle.

Mais il n'y avait rien à faire , la fille rousse était définitivement plaquée contre sa robe de sorcier rouge .

Il abandonna donc sa tache et ignora le babillage d'Helga pour retourner son attention vers la fille trempée.

Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de constater que la brune les avait repérés et les fixaient avec des yeux remplis de stupeur.

Mais lorsqu'il remarqua LE Salazar Serpentard , impassible et fier , se ratatiner en rougissant sous les interrogations de la fille.

« -Oh ! Mais… ? Qui est-ce ? demanda alors Helga , remarquant la présence de la brune. »

La fille recula d'un pas lorsqu'Helga fit un geste dans sa direction.

Mais ce qu'elle avait oublié , c'est que le bord du lac était étonnamment proche.

Elle ouvrit de grands yeux sous le choc battant des bras pour finalement, tomber dans l'eau glaciale dans un cri.

L'air sembla frémir un moment , et le temps s'arrêta .

Une autre fille apparut à l'autre bout du morceau de terrain , les sourcils froncés.

La brune ressurgit à la surface de l'eau et la nouvelle venue écarquilla les yeux avec étonnement.

« -Rowena ? »

On entendit la voix de Helga résonner dans le silence , stridente et désagréable.

Harry eut alors envie de se réfugier sous l'eau et il se sentit rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux tandis que tout les regards se tournaient vers lui.

Continue comme ça , et tu vas faire s'évaporer l'eau lança la partie désobligeante de son cerveau .

Il entreprit de sortir de l'eau s'empêtrant dans ses robes .

Alors une main surgit et il l'attrapa , reconnaissant .

C'était la fille qui venait d'arriver.

Elle avait des cheveux blonds longs et lisses. Sa taille était élancée et gracieuse et ses yeux bruns brillaient de curiosité.

« -Excuse mes amis , ils ne sont pas très polis…(Elle lança un regard noir aux deux garçons qui baissèrent la tête , honteux) dit-elle avec calme , Je suis Rowena Serdaigle .»

Harry manqua de s'étouffer avec sa propre salive et masqua son ahurissement en prenant une mine soulagée. Et cela parut marcher apparemment.

« -Hum… Ce n'est rien du tout , ce n'est pas de leur faute si je me suis retrouvé dans ce lac. Je suis euh… Guendoloena Black ! »

Rowena afficha un début de sourire et lissa les plis de sa robe bleue .

« - C 'est un très beau prénom ! En tout cas je ne t'ai jamais vue par ici , viens-tu d'emménager ? »

Harry fouilla dans sa mémoire , cherchant quelque chose à répondre.

« -Ma nourrisse vient d'emménager ici , et comme elle s'occupe de moi depuis la mort de mes parents , je l'ai suivie ici. »

Il avait sorti cette phrase avec un naturel qui l'étonna lui-même.

Tout comme quand il avait trouvé un prénom : Guendoloena. La jeune fille qui hantait ses rêves. Mais Black car le souvenir de Sirius était encore cuisant dans sa tête.

Harry se sentait comme vide de l'intérieur maintenant.

Il était une fille…

Une fille au temps des Fondateurs…

Il(Elle) était certain(e) que c'était cette fille en rouge qui l'y avait envoyé(e).

Il(Elle) soupira et remarqua alors que les trois autres fondateurs s'étaient approchés.

Helga Pouffsouffle était accroché à un garçon blond qui était sans aucun doute Goddric Gryffondor , se dit-il(elle) en remarquant la robe rouge.

Mais le dernier garçon portait une robe noire , Salazar Serpentard , certainement.

Mais pas de robe verte j'aurai cru pourtant se dit-il(elle) , affligé(e) . Décidément , j'ai tout faux ces temps-ci.


End file.
